The invention is concerned with an arrangement for curing paint films and coating compositions with the aid of infrared radiation emitted by IRASERS (Infra Red Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) and a suitable control system to keep constant the surface temperature of the coating being cured and to control the curing process according to a selected temperature-time schedule.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,777 to Hanus et al describes the process of curing paint films and coatings by infrared radiation emitted by a laser (IRASER). It is a problem in such processes, however, to control the beam with regard to its position and/or intensity in order that the surface is irradiated uniformly with the energy required for curing the coating.